Selfie Situation
by delusionofcontrol
Summary: Awkward first meeting AU: "I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you're really attractive."


**A/N: I was bored and I saw this AU. Getting back to writing Bechloe again. Bear with me.**

* * *

She was scrolling through her iTunes library to look for songs to work on with when she noticed her phone lit up.

_It's late. No one texts me this late._

She opened her phone, expecting some nonsense text update from her boss about changing shifts or some weird text from Jesse about movie quotes or something. But to her surprise, it's nothing like that at all. She almost swallowed her chewing gum.

"Oh my god."

She muttered under her breath and continued examining the picture message she had received. She doesn't give out her number to anyone even if there are a lot of people hitting on her when she spins in the club. She doesn't want people hanging around. If it's a one time, it's definitely a one time for anyone of those flings.

But damn, this girl is very attractive and hot. This kind of attractiveness should be illegal.

She suddenly felt hot. Seeing a very pretty woman in a tub and seeing some bits of her toned body does that to her. It would do it to anybody right? And god help her with that sexy pouting lips and those eyes that capture your soul and will take you to the sea. Beca expelled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She read over the text again.

**_Unknown number: Hey Stace! Look! I'm finally having a time for myself. Tell Bree she should try it too! Miss you both xx_**

_So is this a message for friends or is she in some threesome relationship with ladies? I don't know what to think of this._

She smirked and tapped the screen of her phone. She took her own selfie that is presentable enough to send to a stranger. Well, it's late and boring so why not join in the fun?

Chloe was almost dozing off when a loud buzz interrupted. She opened her eyes and grabbed her phone.

_**Not your friend but I must say, that is some quality time to relax. Sorry if this is creepy. You started it. [image]**_

_Oops. Wrong number._ She gasped.

Chloe felt a little embarrassed. She felt the warm water is getting warmer and her cheeks started to flush.

"I should've double checked Stacie's new number." She whined, slowly submerging her head into the water. She got up again and rested her neck back. She stared at the ceiling.

_She's so hot though. Love to wipe that smirk out of her face... Wait, what am I thinking? _

She went out of her trance and smiled to herself, taking another photo of herself and sending another to the hot stranger.

**I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really confident about all this and I guess I'm just lucky a very attractive person received it. ;) [image]**

"You've got to be kidding me." Beca doesn't know what she got herself into but she's not complaining either. Before she even got to recover from staring at the new photo sent to her, another messaged popped up.

**Sorry if I'm creeping you out. I mean, I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. But hey, I meant it when I said you're really attractive! Don't report me to the police please. (insert puppy dog eyes here)**

Beca can't help laughing at the cute rambling text. This woman is definitely adorable and if she's gonna file a restraining order at her, the reason will be the illegal combination of beauty, cuteness and hotness in one person. Again, that's illegal.

She thought of another idea to step up the game and called the person's number. She bit her lip as she waited for her to answer. Once picked up, she heard splashing water in the background.

"Am I in trouble? I'm really sorry! I won't do it again. I'll erase your number if you want me to. My best friend's gonna kick my ass."

Chloe pleaded. If Aubrey knew about this trouble she got into, she's sure her best friend will fly back to get her scolded.

Beca was amused with all the rambling she heard. She tried to stop herself from laughing and made herself sound as serious as possible.

"Oh you're in trouble."

She can hear the other girl whimper and she bit the insides of her cheeks. This is becoming entertaining but the other girl might cry so she thought of a nice thing to say.

"But I'll let you get out of it in one condition."

"Are you blackmailing me? This is getting worse." She scoffed.

"Well I won't really consider it blackmailing."

There was a pause. Beca just waited.

"What's the condition?"

"Relax. It's just easy. I promise you, no dead bodies involved."

Chloe was relieved for a second but she was still nervous.

"Okay then what is it?"

"Do you know Pulse?"

"The high-end club near Barden?" Chloe loved that place. It has great music. But then she held her breath for what might this stranger want from her.

"Yup. I'd like to invite you there and come see me spin this weekend. Bring your friends if you want. Loosen up and party. It's on me." Beca felt confident and she was hoping that the red head would accept it. It's nice to make new friends once in a while.

The red head was surprised. A night out at the famous club with the stranger who turned out to be the DJ who plays her jams and other sick beats? Chloe is freaking out a little and may be screaming internally. The water from the tub was splashing and spilling out. She heard the voice through the phone and she composed herself.

"Hey, you still there?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm here." She held tight on her phone, worrying it might fall. She fixed it by her ear.

"I thought you drowned there already." Beca chuckled and Chloe did the same.

"So, are you up for it?"

"Yes. It's a date." Chloe nodded and grinned as if the girl can see her. She can't see the person on the other line but she's sure she's smiling too.

Aubrey and Stacie will freak out once she tells them about it.

Sending random photos to strangers wasn't so bad after all. Creepy, but not so bad. Win-win.


End file.
